In the skin care market, there are two defined consumer user groups, namely cream users and lotion users. Cream users desire a skin care product of relatively high viscosity (i.e., thick consistency) that provides good moisturization. Lotion users, in contrast, desire a skin care product of relatively low viscosity (i.e., thinner consistency) which also provides good moisturization but yet which is absorbed quickly into the skin upon topical application. Traditionally, skin care product manufacturers have recognized the unique needs of the two distinct consumer groups and have marketed both a cream and lotion version of the same product in order to satisfy both groups. This categorical product distinction, however, is inefficient and increases the manufacturer's costs to develop, test, scale-up and market the product. These costs are inevitably passed on to the consumers. Therefore, there remains a need for a single topical skin care product which provides good aesthetic and skin conditioning benefits which appeal to both cream and lotion consumer user groups.
In addition to compositions which appeal to both cream and lotion users, it is important that such compositions are marketed in suitable packaging that also appeals to both user groups. An important factor that is often neglected in packaging is the ergonomic factor. Both cream and lotion users desire product packaging that is easy and comfortable to use. Yet, due to the nature of the different product forms, creams are typically marketed in jars or tubes with relatively large orifices while lotions are typically marketed in pumps, bottles or tubes with relatively smaller orifices. Thus, both user groups are predisposed to purchase the types of packages which are typically associated with their respective products. Despite this predisposition, cream users still prefer that their thicker skin care product be dispensed with the accuracy of a pump. Therefore, there is a need for a single dispenser which is ergonomically friendly and efficient such that the skin care product is dispensed easily and comfortably and such that the number of dispenser components is minimal.
It has surprisingly been found that the present invention provides a single skin care product which appeals to both cream and lotion users by satisfying these needs. The present inventors have found that a single skin care product consisting of particular skin care compositions contained in defined dispensers provide the skin conditioning and aesthetic benefits desired by both cream and lotion users.
The present invention also relates to methods of regulating skin condition by topical application of the present skin care compositions contained therein.